Cruel Toushi
Cruel Toushi is the 5th episode of Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny, and the 18th episode of the Ikkitousen series. Summary Teni's past is revealed, showing how cruelly she was treated by the other students at her new school, being called a murder for killing her father, having her panties pulled and forcibly have take pictures of her in a lewd position. Teni is then met with Shiba who gives her the will to fight. Teni then begins her fight with Ryomou requesting for the dragon jade. Teni being very skilled with the bow and arrow is able to pierce Ryomou very early in the fight, but Ryomou is able to get behind her and is able to use a ki attack on Teni. Ryomou is then able to get Teni in a submission, and Ryomou asking who she was. Teni struggles but is successful in regaining her weapon which had a hidden blade in it. Teni is about to kill Ryomou, but is then interrupted by the mysterious fighter from Seito, who Kan-u sent, Shiryuu Cho'un. Shiryuu easily overwhelmes Teni, but Teni does not give up easily, however in the end she could not land a single attack on her. Shiryuu then takes Ryomou to Koukin's hose, and tells Koukin to tend to her, without being seen. Koukin then finds Ryomou outside and tends to her wounds. Koukin, Gakushuu, and Hakufu then come to see her. They then flash back to their visit to Seito, with the girls from seito confirming Ryomou actions. Ryomou then remembers about a monk that had helped guide her to the dragon jade, but she instead asks about the dragon jade and had thought that her savior had taken it from her. A flash back of Ryomou in her dragon state happens, and Shiryuu having to fight it. Luckily for Shiryuu she was able to defeat a weakened Ryomou. Gakushuu then thinks they should take her to Doctor Kara. Hakufu then becomes angered, and was about to go into her dragon state, but Goei was able to stop it. Teni is seen at the hospital, being watched over by Bun'en, who comments that him and Teni are nothing but pawns in Shibai's game. Kakouton and Sousou are next seen togeather, with Sousou talking about the dragon consuming his very soul. Sousou knowing that he will become the evil demon, Sousou, and kill his best friend. Kakouton, even though knowing he might die by Sousou's hand, gives Sousou strength to keep going. Toutosu then interrupts their meeting, and is asked why he had went to Hakufu's home. Toutosu then decides to fight Sousou since he had no plans on continuing his loyalty to Sousou. Sousou is easily able to kill him, stating that he was not the chosen three to rule this land. Kaku is then told that Shibai, had take over as Kyosho's strategist, by Bun'en and that she was fired. He then proceeds to strip her of her clothing, but she was able to escape and decides to go out on her own. Shiryuu then goes back to Kan-u and tells Kan-u about her dragon. She then tells Kan-u that she has a message for Kan-u, "It is time to meet the Crouching Dragon." Kan-u then tells it to be Komei Shokatsuryou. Characters Returning Characters *Shimei Ryomou *Hokou Kakuka *Bunwa Kaku *Sousou Moutoku *Unchou Kan-u *Gentoku Ryuubi *Ekitoku Chouhi *Hakufu Sonsaku *Koukin Shuuyu *Chutatsu Shibai *Teni *Toutosu *Koumei Shokatsuryou *Shiryuu Chou-un *Genjou Kakouton New Characters *Bunen Choryo Category:Episodes Category:Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Episodes